Sweet dreams Anna
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Anna and Elsa have their own special goodnight ritual, but sadly something was forgotten this time. Elsa finds Anna suffering a nightmare and gladly calms her down.


**howdy y'all. … ha ha I''ve always wanted to say that. Well I hope you enjoy my short story, and if you do please check out my other story called Anna is Crazy. Um. . . Oh yeah!**

**And if it randomly says Spider-Man somewhere in the story it's from auto correct it's not a crossover. If you're wondering who Sophie is its Anna's 5 year-old friend she will make an appearance in my future stories as well.**

**As much as I would like to I don't own the rights to Frozen. :(**

**Alright you may proceed. :)**

Anna yawned as she tiredly walked down the hallway towards Elsa's study. She had begun to read a book in the library about old legends and creepy mythical creatures; probably not the best thing to read before going to bed, but she was too tired to care. The short amount of reading had exhausted her brain, and she was ready to go to bed.

The princess never went to bed before her sister, because she always insisted to wait until Elsa finished her work so they could go to bed at the same time. Anna always found more comfort that way and she never got visited by bad dreams, when Elsa promised to protect her she had really meant it. Tonight Anna was to tired to even think about the past nightmares she had suffered from, without the comfortable company.

The princess reached the door of her sister's study, and pushed it open slowly," Elsa?" She asked groggily as she shuffled into the room.

"Yes, Anna?" The queen answered looking up from a trade document. A small curve on her lips reflected the happiness Anna brought with her presence. Elsa noticed right away that her sister was sleep deprived, because her eyes were slightly pink from being rubbed. She felt really bad for keeping her awake, but she had a lot of work to do, if she wanted to surprise Anna with an off day they could spend together.

"Oh, um I was just heading to bed and I was just coming to check on you. . . Or to see what you were worki-... no never mind, I don't even know... ugh, I'm too tired to even think right, straight . . . Or whatever direction you're supposed to think in. . . Wait what? I'm so out of it right now, why do people even say that? What am I out of, brain juice or something? Wait a second. . . brains don't even have juice do they? Why am I talking about brains . . . . . oh my gosh! I think I'm turning into a zombie. . . . Ehhh." Anna whined, as she shook her hands in front of her, accidentally smacking one of the wooden file cabinets.

"Oww." She pouted, finally snapping herself back into reality,then Anna looked at her sister, who was about to fall out of her seat, from laughing so hard.

"Ha ha a... ahem ... I'm s-sorry Anna . . Wha-hat were you saying?" The Elsa asked, after wiping the tears from her eyes. She hadn't laughed that hard since that time Anna talked in her sleep about orange tambourines or something like that.

"Hmm what? . . . .Oh Right! I'm heading to bed, and I was wondering if you were still working or not I guess, I don't remember . . . Wait, and I was probably coming to say goodnight. That makes sense! So uh, night Elsa, I love you." Anna said with a slanted smile. Her older sister couldn't help but smile back, as she stood to hug her good night.

"You're so adorable, good night sweetheart, I love you too," Elsa replied, placing a kiss on her brow before stepping out of their embrace. "Hey, I'll try not to be too long okay? I'm starting to get tired myself." She admitted as she stifled a yawn.

" Hey, don't rush yourself for my sake Elsa. I'll be fine, plus the kingdom's trade agreements are really important for . . . stuff? I'm so addle-brained right now. How do I even know that word? Big words give me Brain Pains. Why. Do. I. Keep. Talking. About. Brains. . . UGH! Elsa, I'm going to bed before I go even more insane than I already am." Anna sighed, as she smacked her forehead with her palm a few times out of frustration, and tiredness.

"Anna! Stop it." She was really starting to go crazy, "Would you like me to walk you back to our room?" Elsa offered awkwardly, because this was a whole new situation she hadn't dealt with before.

Sometimes Gerda gave her pointers and warnings, but no advice about the 'Anna who is infatuated with zombies and in major need of sleep'. Anna was definitely crazy, but when it came to the topic of sleep, things got weird. Now, was one of those times.

"Nopesy do, I'm good," Anna smiled with a giggle, as she stared into space. "Just finish your work." Anna finished seriously, quickly directing Elsa back to her desk. "Okay, night Elsie!" She waved before exiting the room.

Elsa giggled at the nickname, "Goodnight, snow angel." She answered softly, even though the princess was out of hearing range.

The queen stared a the door for a minute feeling like she had forgotten something, but soon resumed her work, deciding it was just the effects of tiredness starting to toll on her mind.

Anna eventually found her way to the room that she and Elsa shared. Sluggishly, she made her way to her closet, and then she reached for the knob and pulled, completely missing it and punching herself in the stomach. "Ow, why is furniture always so dangerous?" The princess mumbled, attempting to get her nightgown again. "Ha! success . . Oh yes! I've got a success. Oh yes." She sang as she grabbed her nightdress. She tripped a few times trying to put it on, but was thankful when she got into her bed so she could sleep.

As the princess fell asleep, she couldn't help but think that they had missed something from their normal goodnight ritual. She didn't dwell on it for long, because sleep was quickly claiming her mind, as she drifted off into a swift paranoia of eventful dreams.

"Thank goodness that's finished." Elsa sighed, as she signed the last trade document for Besolonia. The queen was relieved that she could finally get some rest and check on Anna.

Elsa frowned as she walked out of her study, for some reason her sisterly instincts were tingling again, and she quickly found herself racing down the hallway to Anna's room. Yet when she opened the door, her little sister looked absolutely fine, sprawled out on her bed and dribble running from her mouth as usual, making the queen chuckle.

Nevertheless, Elsa knew that her nerves were forewarning some event, and she wasn't about to ignore them, and witness Anna get hurt, or upset again. So she quickly changed, before quietly moving across the floor, and gracefully sitting on the edge of her sisters bed. Strangely enough, after she began to watch over Anna, she began to stir, almost revealing the haunting content of her dreams.

"No. . .no," The princess whined softly, as she grabbed her bed sheets tightly and curled up into a ball. "No. . .stop! Get away, Please Don't!" She began crying.

Elsa gasped, and started to rub Anna's back gently " Anna ... wake up! You're only dreaming, it's not real!" The queen consoled, trying to tear Anna out of her nightmare.

"I'm sorry . . . NO! don't hurt h- . . . . "WHY. . . NO! NOT ELSA! " The princess screamed, the sound half muffled by her pillows. Elsa frowned upon hearing her name, and began to panic at Anna's state of absolute terror, because she began to kick the mattress as if she was throwing a tantrum. Fear wasn't usually one of Anna's problems, she was always brave and fearless, so to see her like this was definitely appalling.

"Hey! Anna love, wake up! . . . I'm right here, nothing's happened to me! Please, Anna! I'm here now!" The queen shouted with tears in her eyes, as she gently shook Anna's shoulder.

Anna gasped loudly, and jumped as if she was struck by a sudden spasm, before turning to stare at her canopy. Her usually radiant face was flushed, and silent tears of shock and horror leaked from her now, grey colored eyes. A quiet sob escaped her followed by a whimper and Elsa's heart broke, instantly recognizing the horror her sister was experiencing.

Elsa knew what this type of fear felt like, and never wanted her little sister to be burdened with that kind of pain. She wanted to give Anna the comfort she couldn't experience herself, due to the dangers of her ice.

"Hey . . . It's ok, love. I'm here now." She crooned softly, as she rearranged herself next to Anna, sitting on her knees. Elsa, carefully pulled her trembling sister into a gentle embrace, before rubbing her back again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from it Anna. I know, it feels extremely real, but it's not. I promised to always be here for your Anna, ok? I never had anyone to comfort me during my dark times, and I don't want that for you. So don't bottle it up, just let it go, that's the easiest way."

Anna distantly laid her forehead on Elsa's shoulder, afraid of soaking her nightgown with tears. Elsa frowned, due to her sister's sudden hesitation. "I want to help you, I miss being able to comfort you Anna, so.. please let me. Elsa pleaded, pressing the redhead closer to her chest. Anna realized that she had never needed the same comforts as Elsa, after the thaw. She just wasn't as vulnerable to those type of feelings. But it was all coming back to her now, Elsa was right, she should have let it out earlier.

Anna's trembling hands clung onto the back of the queen's nightgown as she began to cry harder. "W-w-what if it h-happened?" She began to ask with a sniffle, before realizing Elsa didn't know about her nightmare. Anna took a deep quivering breath as she sat up to face her sister, before continuing, " H-Hans came back a-and k-k-... he k-killed Sophie, a-and t-then. . . K-Kristoff..." she began, hugging Elsa tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"But h-he w-wouldn't stop . . . H-he made me watch a-as he murdered you Elsa, and I c-co-couldn't move. He stabbed me l-last, but I was a-already numb. . . a-and I knew I'd b-be with you ... a-and them , s-so I didn't c-care. I love all of you guys and it hurt to w-watch."

"Shhh, it's alright now. . . I love you too Anna, and I'll do everything I can to make sure that never happens, I promise." She assured, as she gently stroked Anna's hair, before moving down to her back, slowly calming her little sister down with each movement. Elsa began to quietly hum a lullaby, slowing it down so it was more relaxing. As Anna's hiccuping quieted, she lowered them both down onto the bed. Elsa adjusted her position, giving her little sister the room to curl up in her arms for comfort.

After the princess was finished getting comfortable she was practically curled up on top of Elsa, and her arms were wrapped around her as well. The queen couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable and small her little sister looked, it reminded her of all the times before the isolation, when Anna had come to seek comfort in her older sister. As Elsa realized this she embraced and held Anna in place to reassure that she wasn't going to leave.

Anna smiled and sighed when she was able to hear Elsa's soothing heartbeat, it was always a comfort at times like this. It was these moments that Anna missed a lot during the isolation but even afterwards, Elsa just seemed to know when her little sister wasn't okay, she'd always come to console her, and never hesitated.

"H-hey Elsa?" Anna asked, feeling the need to thank her for this.

Yes, love? Elsa replied , caressing her sister' s shoulder affectionately

"Uh, Th-Thanks." The princess said quietly with a sniffle.

"You don't ever need to thank me Anna, I'd do this for you anytime, it's just an older sister thing."

Elsa explained truthfully, before kissing the top of Anna's head and pulling the comforter up to cover them both.

"Well I'm gl-glad you're here now, I missed y-you a lot Elsa, listening to y-your heartbeat, the comforting approach you always have, and the way you h-hum to me when I'm upset. . . You're the best big sister in the universe ." Anna gave a shaky laugh, before pecking Elsa's cheek.

"Elsa shook her head, and chuckled at Anna's continuous list of 'Things I love about my older sister' she would never run out of reasons to love her sister.

"Aww that was sweet, but I'm sure I'm not. . . Never mind, I shall accept your compliment without my partial correction, if it pleases you."

"Yes, it does please me, and did you have to use the ' big brain paining words' . . . Ouch." Anna replied with a yawn.

Yes, you look tired. Why don't you go to sleep now so you'll be ready for tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah . . . ", Anna yawned again, "ok . . .but wait aren't you going to sleep too?"

The queen blushed, and silently thanked the blanket of darkness that partially covered her face. It was going to be awkward telling Anna about watching her sleep.

"Of course , but. . ." Elsa hesitated with an out of character, awkwardness giggle.

"Woah! What was that?," Anna questioned, " is it really that weird . . . ".

Elsa sighed defeatedly before confessing, " Um, I just like to ... watch over you when you sleep, to make sure you're alright."

"Awww...that's cute, well g'night Els. . . ." Anna slurred softly, almost defeated by sleep. "Wait, rub my back?" She added shyly.

The blonde chuckled quietly before responding, " Of course darling, good night. . . I love you."

"I love you more." The princess sighed as Elsa began to softly run fingers down her back.

Elsa waited for the strawberry-blonde's breathing rhythm to slow before ceasing her movements. She couldn't help but grin at her little sister's adorable face; the one that she had missed out on for so long. The queen realized that even though Anna had grown older, her childish spirit never left, and it was something she was grateful for.

"Sweet dreams, Anna."


End file.
